This invention relates generally to an electrical connector of the type using a plug and a receptacle and more particularly to an electrical connector where the plug and receptacle are joined with a telescoping arrangement. The desire for flexibility in wiring interconnection, in the home, in commerce and in industry has led to use of plug and receptacle electrical connectors in many electrical systems and networks where previously hard wiring was used. For example, a simple plug connected to a telephone receiver allows the telephone to be connected to any number of standardized receptacles which can be located throughout a home, office, factory or other facility. Constant improvement in computers and peripherals associated therewith dictate that computer networks be flexible in their ability to add new components such as supplemental memory means, buffers, modems, printers, video displays, etc. etc. Computer terminals, printers, displays and the like with, multi-prong connectors and flat cables between them have become as familiar to the office secretary as typewriters once were. A veritable explosion has occurred in the connector industry especially for connectors and receptacles having large numbers of electrical contacts therein in the form of pins entering sockets or sliding contacts with friction of one surface against another. It is desirable and in many instances the only practical mode of application that these connectors be readily connected and disconnected quickly and preferably without use of tools. The connectors frequently have sleeves with particular contours or include keyways such that misconnections of inter-related components are not possible.
Among other factors, reliability of the electrical and electronic equipment networks in use in various applications, as indicated above, is dependent upon reliability of connection between the many plugs and the receptacles. Accordingly, connectors of the multi-connection type bear little resemblance to the familiar household wall plug but are in themselves devices of precise construction. Performance of devices connected by these connectors is adversely affected when dust and moisture enter the connection, and such happenings can occur whether the connector is frequently or infrequently joined and separated. This problem has not been neglected and many connectors are designed to include sealing means, and those connectors intended for use in a submerged condition are of course designed to be hermetic, where possible, or enclosed. In many prior art connectors one connector member, that is either the plug or the receptacle portion is entirely resilient so that a compression seal can be effected. In other devices both members are entirely resilient, or a separate resilient sleeve or member, for example an "O" ring of circular cross section, is used for sealing. A disadvantage in a connector using separate resilient sleeves or members lies in the need to fabricate and then assemble such separate parts into the completed connector. Also, connectors having one or both members formed entirely of resilient material do not provide the precision in locating mating parts, for example pins and sockets, as is available when both connectors are rigid.
In addition to a need for moisture sealing, connectors frequently require means to assure that connections are locked. To this end some connectors in the prior art have threaded collars which are turned into place after the connector members are mated. Other connectors have wire spring clips which snap over protrusions on the mating part. Other connectors use key ways and pins which are locked together with a partial turn of one member. This leads to complication and expense in construction and assembly and often special tools are needed for locking and unlocking before the connector elements can be joined or separated.
What is needed is a Hermetic Self-Locking Electrical Connector which is simple to fabricate, precise in construction, simple to use in making and breaking connections of the connector, economical to produce and provides both sealing and locking capabilities.